Aetergeheim
The Aetergeheim (shorthand: Geheim) or sometimes known as Aeter's Edge is a quasi-sentient divine greatsword forged by the Prime Archonic Kings. It is one of the Consecrated Vestiges of Archonos. The material of the sword is imbued by their consecrated magic which allows the sword to be wielded only by the Archonic Kings. History It was forged by the Prime Archonic Kings during the Prelude of Time Era. Currently, eight Geheims exist in the planet—each wielded by the current Ancient Kings. These swords have been passed down for generations within the Archonic monarchy. Known Users *Aeolos Celerea (first user of the Aeris Aetergeheim) *Vulcanos Salamandra (first user of the Feiris Aetergeheim) *Oceanos Atlanteum (first user of the Hidris Aetergeheim) *Gaios Gravia (first user of the Gaeis Aetergeheim) *Scirron Zephyrius (second user of the Aeris Aetergeheim) *??? (second user of the Feiris Aetergeheim) *??? (second user of the Hidris Aetergeheim) *??? (second user of the Gaeis Aetergeheim) *Aelianos Zephyrius (third user of the Aeris Aetergeheim) *Louisius Salamandra (third user of the Feiris Aetergeheim) *Caradeus Atlanteum (third user of the Hidris Aetergeheim) *Erdion Ascifalke (third user of the Gaeis Aetergeheim) Powers Divine Soul Sealing The sword can seal the soul of a non-Archosapient for eternity upon being impaled with its blade should its wielder choose it. Petrification into etermanadite gradually occurs on the impaled entity when the spell manifests which will lead to certain death. However, this process cannot be reversed with any method at any point of time. Destruction of the etermanadite formation in an attempt to "free the sealed soul" will not work—this virtually destroys the essence of the target. Archonic Elemental Infusion Archonic Kings can augment its power with its corresponding elemental crests from the energy of the Elemental Archons themselves. This allows the wielder to draw them at any point of time with their own elemental magic. Magical Division and Assemblage Another unique power shown by the sword is to be split into two perfect halves, thereby turning it into two swords should the wielder chooses it. The first kings who displayed this ability with their Aetergeheim during their respective reign are Dianos, Aeolos, Scirron and Aelianos. This basically enhances versatility in close combat for ones who have trained most of the time with this sword mode. Abilities Selective Power Archonic Kings are able to control the cutting strength of their Aetergeheims from slicing through soft food items to severing concepts of reality. This earned them the ancient subtitle of being able to "rend all things under the sun". Indestructibility Due to its divine blessing from the Creator God Aeter Himself, it cannot be destroyed by any form of attack, including those of similar divine origin. Autolocation It can move on its own while being passively manipulated by its wielder. Selective Usage It can only be equipped by their respective Ancient Kings because of a divine magic signature imprinted in its crest that induces paralysis or pain upon handling any part of the sword. Divine Blessing Due to its holy power through Aeter's blessing, its effectiveness is increased against undead and dark-elemental foes. Category:Weapons